Submarine Ed
Edd makes a Submarine that the Eds can use to travel the Creek but things go wrong when the GPS goes offline. ' 'Plot ' '''Edd is shown at his house on his laptop outside creating his own submarine. As he is continues to finish working on his project he calls it ''The Submarine ''or ''Sub for short. As he he keeps on working Eddy shows up on screen, and says "HIYA DOUBLE-DEE!!!" Edd says in Eds arms "Eddy you know that scares me!!!! Oh hello Ed." Eddy then asks what Edd is doing on his laptop. Edd explains that he is creating a submarine and has just about done; "It has a cockpit for me to drive and four pods for four other people. And... there done; now all we have to do is test it." Edd said. Then an arm in a bush grabs one of Edd's cd-rom's for the pods on Edd's submarine. "How about taking it for a dip in the creek? Edd suggests. Ed and Eddy agree to. Edd tells them he goes in the cockpit, and tells which pod Ed goes in, and which pod Eddy goes in. Double Dee starts up the Sub; Double-Dee controls it over and above the creek. "Lets get ready to dive. Just let me active our shield, sonar & radar, GPS, generator's, and cannons. Alright pods shall we enter the creek?" Edd asks. "All set Sockhead." Eddy answers. "Lets do it!" says Ed. "Diving in 3, 2... 1!" Edd counts downs. The Eds enter The Creek to see what it looks like. They notice it's a under water upside down non-populated city, which looks so amazing. Edd changes the Sub's position to a horizontal way. Edd then actives the turbo jets, and they soare around. Double-Dee then notices the GPS shut down. "Eddy the our GPS isn't responding, it seems there's a bug in it. Good thing I brought some cd-roms that can fix it... Oh-no!!!" "Another problem?" Eddy asks. "Yes I left the cd-roms at my house so I have to leave you guys alone for a while. Eddy, take the controls, I'll leave you to drive until I get back." Edd explains. Double-Dee transports out of the Sub ''with scuba equipment on. At the same time Eddy transports into the cockpit. As Double-Dee swims back to his house he notices The Kids are surrounding the only way in. He decides to go through the sewers to get to his backyard. Meanwhile... in The Creek Eddy pilots the Sub while he and Ed enjoy how it looks. At that moment the duo sees an access gate and think its where they have to go. While in his room Edd goes on his computer to contact Eddy. "Eddy how are things going on your side?" Eddy answers: We see an access gate that could lead back to the Cul-De-Sac. Edd replies "Eddy, that's the access gate for Lemon Brook!" "Lemon Brook?!" Eddy shouts. Double-Dee then tells Eddy how to hit the brakes and turn around, so Eddy can get away from Lemon Brook. Edd then picks up the program to fix the GPS and runs outside. When the Kids see him they run after him. Back in the Creek Eddy sees three copys of the pods and THE KANKERS ARE DRIVING THEM!!! Edd teleports back to the ''Sub ''and Eddy goes back to his pod. Double-Dee sees the pods and releases the pods Eddy and Ed are occupping to fight them. After Eddy and Ed destory two of the Kankers pods Edd tells them he fixed the bugs and calls his friends back and the ''Sub's pods connect to the Sub. Once Ed and Eddy connect back Edd takes the ''Sub ''back to dry dock where the Kids are standing and Sarah drags Ed home telling him that he has to be home for dinner. The rest of the Kids chase Edd and Eddy. The next day The Eds are in Edd's backyard talking about yesterday's adventure. Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes